dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mhairi
Oh, come on! (mild spoiler inside) Oh boy, does Bioware really have to maintain that tradition of someone dying in the beggining? I didn't really care about Trask in Kotor, or Jenkins in ME, or Wilson, or Daveth OR Jory, but Mhairi was about the only party member in Awakening that I was looking forward to. If Oghren would've choked on that blood I wouldn't have minded at all (amusing moment though :P). Now I'm just while playing. Prismvg 16:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, there has to be a redshirt in any game. Just looks like Mhairi is Awakenings Daveth.....Madasamadthing 17:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good point. Her red armor almost surely was done on purpose as a red shirt reference. 19:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It's kind of sad though. There were no female warriors in the first game, and now the only one in the 2nd game gets killed only half an hour into the game. I understand why someone had to die, but it kind of makes it look like women just can't hack it, particularly since she was the only female in the group at the time and all the men live. The fact that they built up fan expectations regarding her before the release has made it all the worse. -Vim- 17:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. It made her death all more the shocking. I for one alt tabbed immediately to see if anyone else had experienced that, or more importantly: Hadn't. Of course this was a day before release so I didn't find anything :D * this is why I personally think the line: "Her fate is decided early though as she does not survive the Joining, no matter what decisions you make" should be removed from the main article page, and only left here in the discussion. I just wanted to find out who she was, and instead am given a huge spoiler. 15:21, May 7, 2010 118.92.169.17 :: The most recent contributor made a mistake and unfortunately unspoilered that info. I've reverted the page to the way it was prior to that. -Vim- 21:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) At first I wanted to know what I did wrong, so I replayed the entire opening looking for an option to stop her from taking the Joining... Couldn't find one! She is destined to die! Toomsta 22:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I always felt she would die. While I didn't expect her to die so early, I kinda knew she wouldn't survive the joining. Still, it's a shame to lose such a cutee :( Matt-256 22:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping that sending the mage off to the chantry/templars would let her stay, I guess you just get screwed out of two party members, then.--Syrant 23:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't the least bit shocked regarding her death. The death of the ernest female has become something of a cliche. I fully expected that she'd be the one to die. The fact that she was the only character nowhere to be found in any of Bioware's mid to late game demo's made it all the more obvious. When reviewers described amusing party banters for various combinations of companions, she was never mentioned. Her death was thus easily predictable. So I wasn't shocked or even surprised, just saddened. -Vim- 23:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Fan girl, plain(ish) looking, the odd one out (2 Mages, 2 Rogues and 3 Warriors?). We knew Bioware was going for 6 characters in Awakenings, so it shouldn't be a surprise that the fan girl would buy the farm. It would have been unrealistic to expect that everyone at that particular Joining would survive (still waiting for the 18th/19th so I don't know who is at that one). I mean, the Warden was the only one who survived his (granted, Daveth was the only other one who drank the Darkspawn blood), and we know that one person died at Alistair's so why should it have been so shocking that someone dies during this Joining?Madasamadthing 00:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I could spoil it for you Madasamadthing ... If you wanted me to... Toomsta 00:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I was a little sad when she died. Now I feel better that it's not my fault. Still, there seems to be so few characters in Awakening, why kill one?Norman250 04:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 04:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Could it be possible to save Mhairi's life if get her approval high enough? I think the whole point of Mhairi was that, the Joining is an incredibly dangerous ritual and people do die. Bioware did the same thing in the run up to Origins with the Tower of Ishal demo and Daveth is included in the party, people thought he'd be a main party member, but then *''woah''*, he dies! Its meant to shock the player, its Dark Fantasy, not sunshine, rainbows and all the good guys surviving. We might not like it, but thats the way it is. Madasamadthing 21:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I feel good myself when she dies after ritual,because i have bug when i import my character she didn't join in my team.and do not follow with me.When i meet my second companion i heard her voice from nowhere,and she wasn't in movie.So when she dies after ritual i feel the same:" Oh good that she is dies,there wouldn't be any problem with that bugged companion in the game" The biggest clue should have been that when your approval from Mhairi is around Warm or higher (25+) you don't get a stat bonus. Tried it three times with different characters, none of them got a stat bonus from Mhairi despite giving her 10 gifts (+5 approval each). Just wondering if that should be added to the Trivia or Involvment section. Madasamadthing 13:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, it seemed pretty obvious to me that someone had to die during the joining. We know death rates are high and for everyone to survive would have been too convenient. The thing that annoys me most is all of the time and effort that you put into building the character stats, only to lose them. (talk) 22:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The biggest clue that a character is going to die is that he or she will have no belts, rings or amulets.--Diosprometheus (talk) 03:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Figured it when the Joining part came up. It was easy to guess who was the most likely companion not to be permanent and die, and obviously one would die to demonstrate the seriousness of the ritual. Having said that, I'd grown fond of her up until that point, fond of the idea of her more so perhaps, and her inevitable demise really felt like a ball-buster. Anders and Oghren are good characters, funny, but I'd taken her up. Not only was she was a useful warrior, but, personally, also the only other not entirely unattractive woman among the companions besides Leliana - who was absent then. And more importantly, the personality. Some folks disliked Leliana, possibly most prefer Morrigan (go figure), but I appreciated her delicate and optimistic perspective. Mhairi would've been her counterpart in the expansion, the loyal enthusiast. There's the seneschal, vital for the management of our keep and all, but only she could feel like a true sidekick, a reliable lieutenant to the new Warden Commander of Ferelden. I suppose I mention the seneschal also because this reminds me of our Knight-Captain's Lieutenant that aids us manage our keep in NWN 2. That's what I'd envisioned Mhairi could've become. Alas... (talk) 00:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Mhairi Voice Actor Has anyone else noticed that Mhairi's voice actor sounds quite similar to one of the stock voice used for the Human Female Warden? (Can't quite remember which voice type it is, might be Wise or Experienced.) Madasamadthing 20:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ya she does, I think it's either the Wise or Violent one. Wish we knew who her VA was. Anybody out there know? (talk) 18:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mhairi as a Companion I was reading the page of Companions and I thought if it would be a bad idea list Mhairi as a Temporary Companion since she only stays with you for half an hour like Daveth and Ser Jory. Don't you think she should be in the Temporary Companions section? --Rocketai (talk) 23:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Very bummed that there's only ONE warrior companion. It really is annoying that there is only one warrior. I'm going to have to respec Oghren to be the tank & any 2h weapons that come along now will be vendor trash since I can't have a DPS warrior as well as a tank. There are two of every other class to choose from. What gives Bioware? My toon is a rogue. Makes me want to reroll & warrior in Origins & play all over again. Plus I didn't know so many of my items would not get transferred over from my chest in Origins. I would have liquidated all that for gold. Ugh. Great game, but so many things could have been done with a little more thoughtfulness. Get Justice. He's your new Tank. (talk) 06:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Clarification Is the line "She is first seen during Anders trailer" supposed to mean "The character was first revealed in the Anders' character trailer"? BAPACop (talk) 00:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Clarification 2 It indicates she would be addressed as Vah-ree but the adding of the h and softening of the consonant would only occur in non-proper noun words. Nobody will care about this but I just thought I'd share. Horndiddle (talk) 12:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I guess I'm still the only female Warden in my game save. Was hoping for another female Ylva Moonfang (talk) 06:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC)